Conventionally, an idle control device for a hybrid vehicle is known which is configured to reduce a target idle rotational speed when an automatic transmission is shifted from an N-range to a D-range while an engine is operating at idle (see a patent document 1, for example).
However, the conventional device is confronted by a problem that if a motor idle control is performed to control rotational speed of a motor to an idle rotational speed when the vehicle is stationary with an EV mode selected, in a running scene such as one on a congested road where the vehicle stops frequently, power consumption for driving the motor increases to reduce a state of charge of a battery so that a total energy balance adversely affects mode fuel efficiency.